


Contents Under Pressure by Xekstrin [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Contents Under Pressure by Xekstrin read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Blake struggles to resist the temptation of falling into old, destructive patterns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contents Under Pressure by Xekstrin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contents Under Pressure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341849) by [Xekstrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin). 



**Title** : Contents Under Pressure  
**Author** : Xekstrin  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : RWBY  
**Character** : Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Blake struggles to resist the temptation of falling into old, destructive patterns.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3341849)  
**Length** 0:12:17  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Contents%20under%20pressure%20by%20Xekstrin.mp3.zip)


End file.
